Archive:Me/N Fragility Spiker
This build utilizes the mesmer skill Fragility in combination with the necromancer elite skill Virulence, at minimal ranks of Death Magic, to deal large amounts of armor-ignoring damage within a short period of time. Attributes and Skills prof=mesmer/necromancer illusion=12+3+1 domination=9+1 fast=9+1FragilityPainDelusionsVirulencePhantasmClumsinessof WeaknessSignet/build Usage # Cast Illusion of Weakness at the beginning of every battle # Cast Fragility on the target. # Cast Phantom Pain to cover Fragility. # Shatter Phantom Pain for 55 damage plus a Deep Wound. # Quickly cast Virulence before the target removes the deep wound, resulting in 63 damage from Fragility. The conditions from Virulence lasts three seconds, resulting in an additional 63 damage when the conditions run out. # Cast Conjure Phantasm to increase health degeneration. # Cast Clumsiness and Conjure Phantasm while the first four skills recharge. Counters * Hex Breaker, if the first hex you cast is Fragility. * Infuse Condition, but is rarely used. * Any skill that removes the hex Fragility. * A target who removes the deep wound before you cast Virulence. * Relies on four skills to work effectively. * Fragility spikers typically run out energy quickly after doing a great amount of damage to one enemy. * Active prot Monks using Contemplation of Purity. Equipment * Use Enchanter's Armor for maximum energy. * Use one piece of Mesmer Performer's Armor, for +15 armor while casting. * Use a Superior Illusion Rune to get the most damage out of this build. * Use items that decrease the recharge of Illusion Magic skills. Variants * Replace Phantom Pain and Shatter Delusions with Accumulated Pain, causing Deep Wound with only one skill, triggering it using Conjure Phantasm, Images of Remorse, or Clumsiness. This frees up one slot for an additional skill, but does slightly less damage with a slightly longer recharge time. * Replace Clumsiness with Distortion to increase your defenses. * Replace Illusion of Weakness an offensive skill for more firepower. * Replace Illusion of Weakness with Illusion of Haste for the flag running ninja (Note: This was a popular flag running build in GvG for a short period of time, before proper split teams became popular). * Fit in Epidemic to cause the enemy additional problems, and to speed up the damage from Fragility itself (since it will remove the conditions from the target). This is more useful if you put attribute points into Death Magic. * Many players replace some of the secondary skills with Signet of Agony and Plague Touch, and adding "leftover" attribute points into Blood Magic. The short term goal is to put long-term Bleeding onto enemies. Casting Virulence at the end costs only 10 energy to put four debilitating conditions on an enemy, and a total of 20 energy to put Fragility on first, causing massive damage. This provides multiple lower-energy plans for mid-battle, when the initial flurry of spells is recharging or too expensive to cast. * Mark of Rodgort could be used on a Me/E, but this version does a lot less damage and needs a large amount of inspiration spells to keep it up. Notes *Do not place any points into Death Magic. *This build deals armor-ignoring damage, as well as high amounts of Health Degeneration. Those characteristics makes this build excellent for killing off Warriors. See Also *Build:Me/N Virulence Spiker for a modern variation.